


You can't drown feelings...they can swim

by MrsRickman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRickman/pseuds/MrsRickman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is desperate. He has feelings for Tony and can't admit them. And Tony? He tries to drown his feelings in alcohol...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't drown feelings...they can swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaos_is_relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_is_relative/gifts).



> Hey guys!   
> This is my first try with some of the avengers. I hope you like my thoughts about my both favorites :)  
> Please try to forgive me for doing mistakes. English ist not my mother tongue (german it is) and I don't think I got all the grammar or the words right. So sorry about that!   
> Hope you like it anyway :)

"What’s wrong with me? This can’t be normal!" Steve was speaking to himself. He couldn’t make up his mind about the thoughts spinning around in his mind. First Howard and now Tony, Howards goddamn son? How perverse was this? But he couldn’t stop thinking about the younger Stark man he recently got to know. During the fights against Loki and his troops he thought his old feelings for Howard were back through seeing Tony, but now? Now he wasn’t sure about himself and his feelings anymore. Since Thors and Lokis departure and the split-up of the avengers his thoughts constantly whirled around Tony Stark. Daytime he was thinking about his feelings, nighttime he had naughty dreams of Tony. Now that he read about the split-up of Tony and Pepper in the Times, his mind was spinning. On the one side he was sorry for his friends but on the other hand he wanted to drive right down to Stark mansion, to tell Tony how he felt and kiss him senseless. But how could he? Tony was a women’s man. What would he say, if Steve told him of his affection? And what would the younger do if he got to know Steve once held feelings for his farther. Simply disgusting! How could he even think about the possibility Tony could love him?

Steve jumped as his phone sprang to Life and played the national hymn. Once a patriot, ever a patriot. Steve picked up the expansive piece of technology which Tony trusted in his hand while saying goodbye. It coasted him a while of practicing, but now that he was used to it, he could handle the phone. Looking on the screen he nearly dropped the phone again, when he saw an image of Tony on the screen. Could the man read his mind or was it a chance? May it as it be, he slided this finger over the screen and answered the call. "Tony, my friend, what can I do for you?" "Stevieeee? Is it youhou?" What was wrong with Tony? Was he drunken? "Tony? Everything all right? You sound strange." "It’s juuust the bou...bou...ah the alohol speaking. Can you come, Stevieee? I ammm sooo lonely." Steve sighed. A drunken Tony, just what he needed to make his day perfect. "Where are you my friend? I will come and get you." Steve heard a muffled sound and a strange thumb before there was a woman’s voice on the line. "Hello? Is there anybody?" "Yeah, who are you and what is Tony doing?" "Martha James, bar manager of the Waldorf Astoria. Mr. Stark just slummed down at our bar. He had far too much alcohol. Can you come around and get him?" "Sure, I will be there in a few minutes. Does he have his car with him?" Steve heard Martha asking someone and then talking to him again. "Yes, Mr. Stark arrived with his Lamborghini." "Good, then I will get both him and his car. Can you manage to put him in his Car until I arrived?" "Sure sir." "Thank you Miss James. I will be with you in a few minutes."

Fifteen minutes after ending the call, Steve met a young brunette outside Waldorf Astoria next to Tony’s Car. "Captain Rogers, nice to meet you. Martha James." "My pleasure. I hope my friend hadn’t caused to much trouble?" Steve looked down on Tony who was snoring on the passenger’s seat. "No problem. Here are his keys. Can you tell Mr. Stark that we will send his bill home?" "He hasn't payed?" Martha shook her head. "Wait a Minute." Steve bends down to Tony and lifted his jacket lapels, finding what he was looking for. "What does he owe you?" The young woman named a sum, which told Steve Tony had drunk quite a lot in the hotels bar. He dug through Tonys purse and handed some banknotes to her. "Keep the rest. Thanks for taking care." He walked up to the driver’s side and got in the car.

Somewhat sixty minutes later Steve pulled the car up the long driveway leading to Tonys mansion just outside New York. The man next to him snored through the whole drive. Parking in front of the mansion Steve got out of the car, walking up to the passenger’s side and dragging tony out of the vehicle. With nearly unconscious Tony he went up to the front door which was thanks to the cars connection to Jarvis, like the front Gate, open. With a little afford he made the way up the stairs finding the way through an wide open door into Tonys bedroom. To say it nicely, the room was a mess. Clothes lay everywhere, empty bottles rolled around the floor and told Steve this was not the first alcohol coma Tony got himself into in the last weeks. Should he guess he would have said that this developed since the split-up with Pepper. But it was not his job judging Tony. But nevertheless he would try to talk some sense into his friend when he got back to life.  
For now he dumped Tony on the bed, freed him of his jacket and shoes and dragged the blanket over the man, who rolled on his side and snuggled with his pillow.

Letting Tony get his much needed sleep, Steve walked back down the set of stairs into the open living room-kitchen-zone. Now Steve noted that this room also was a giant mess. "Oh Tony, what have you done?" Sighing Steve started picking up everything that looked liked clothes, brought it into the room next to the kitchen, where he dropped it in front of the washing machine. Next he collected empty bottles and old newspapers and magazines. After that he took all the glasses and plates and cups and sorted them into the dishwasher before starting it.

Hours later Steve slummed down on the couch in Tonys, now clean, living room. He had cleaned out all rooms by now and was hungry and tired as hell. "Jarvis?" "Yes Sir?" "Can you please order pizza and some non alcohol drinks?" "Absolutely Sir, what’s your favorite pizza?" "Pepperoni and cheese. And Order Tonys fav to. He will need it." "Nearly done Sir."

20 Minutes later the pizza boy ringed and handed Steve two pizzas and some bottles of Coke and water. Steve paid the young man and sat down at the breakfast bar digging the hot pizza in. After he had finished his meal, he got up and went up the stairs looking for Tony. The man was still peacefully slumbering. Steve sighed again and walked in the big master bathroom. He felt dirty from all the cleaning up and decided to take a shower before crashing down next to Tony on the bed.

Mourning Tony rolled himself onto his other side. Actually he felt like someone dropped an elephant on his head and something else, maybe a cat?, hdied in his mouth. Yarning he opened his eyes and was confronted with the view of a peacefully sleeping Captain America. 'What the fuck?' Was Tonys first thought. Had he drunken as he had been, told Steve how he felt and got him laid? Tony sat up and discovered that there were clothes on his body. So no getting laid by Captain America. Somehow Tony was relieved, although he was head over heels in love with the other man, he preferred to remember if they had made out. Groaning he got up and stumbled into the bathroom and into the shower.

When he got back, his bed was empty, but he heard some rumor downstairs. Wrapping his body in boxers and an old shirt he also went downstairs. In the kitchen he was greeted by the picture of Steve, now in jeans and if he was not wrong, one of his shirts, making coffee. "Morning. Did you get me home yesterday?" Steve looked up. "Yeah, picked you and your car up at Waldorf Astoria. You called me and then crashed down in the bar. I brought you here and put you in bed." "And cleanded up?" "And cleanded up and ordered pizza. But you didn’t wake up again. Coffee?" Steve offered Tony a steaming cup. "Thanks man, for everything." Both men sat down at the breakfast bar and starred into their mugs. Jarvis was the one who broke the silence. "Miss Potts is on the phone." "Put her on the speaker." Seconds after finishing the sentence Peppers voice echoed thorough the kitchen. "Tony where are you? There is a press conference you should attend to in barely sixty minutes. Do you still try to drown your feelings for Steve in Bourbon?" While Steve spurted his coffee all over the table, Tony barked something to Pepper before he told Jarvis to cut the call. "Did I hear correct?" Steve was the first of them to speak. Tony slammed his head down on the bar. "Tony please! Tell me what Pepper meant with your feelings for me!" "She meant that I try to bury my love for you under layers of alcohol." "You love me?" Tony sighed. "Yes. Wanna beat me now or later Captain?" Steve stayed silent for a long moment. "I don’t beat the ones I love." Tonys head snapped up. "What did you say?" "I don’t..." "Not that! The last part!" "You mean that I am head over heels in love with you?" Tony just nodded and then grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning before throwing himself at Steve and locking their lips.

"Hmm....don’t stop!" Steve grinned and continued to crawl Tonys neck. They were back in Tonys bed, now both naked and happy. "Shouldn’t you be at Stark Tower and do a press conference?" "Nah...Pepper can do that." "I think we should buy a big present for her next time we get out of this bed." Tony looked at Steve questioningly. "Why?" "Firstly she is the best Assistant you ever had and will have, secondly she is an amazing CEO and last but definitely not least without her we won’t be here together." Tony grinned. "You’re right. Maybe a big Diamond?"


End file.
